J'en ai perdu la voix
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yaoi. MatsuJun/... Au milieux de ses quatres amis en couple, MatsuJun se sentait un peu seul jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un texto.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : J'en ai perdu la voie

Source : Arashi

Parring : MatsuJun/...

Note : c'est pas vraiment une fic Johnny's puisque le petit ami que je trouve à Jun n'est pas un Johnny's.

J'en ai perdu la voie.

Dans le salon d'Ohno, les Arashi c'était réuni afin de réfléchir à leur prochaine chanson. C'était toujours mieux chez l'un des membres que dans un studio impersonnel. Le problème c'était que là Jun se retrouvait coincé entre le couple OhMiya et SakurAiba. Les premiers s'embrassant comme si ils ne c'était pas vu depuis des années alors que les deuxièmes discutaient collé/serré sans s'occupé du reste du monde.

Devant le joli tableau que peignait les Arashi, Jun soupira. Et lui alors? C'était pas que ça le dérangeait de voir ses amis heureux mais pourquoi il était le seul à être tout seul? Pourquoi lui il avait pas de copain à embrasser alors qu'il réfléchissait à une nouvelle chanson.

C'est alors qu'il soupirait une nième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés que son téléphone sonna. Un message? D'Oguri Shun? Quelque chose de grave c'était passé? Quelque peu effrayé, Jun commença à lire son message.

"J'viens de finir de tourner mon drama avec un peu d'avance. Si t'as du temps à perdre on pourrais se voir."

Quoi? C'était juste ça?

Soupirant de soulagement, Jun posa son regard sur les autres membres de son groupe toujours occupé ailleurs avant d'attraper sa veste et de s'enfuir.

Une fois la porte fermée, les Arashi restant soupirèrent.

- Wouah! J'ai cru que Shun ne se manifesterai jamais?

- Vous croyez qu'il nous en voudra quand il découvrira que c'est un coup monté?

- Il nous en voudra à mort!

- Bon, on devrait peut-être l'écrire cette chanson?

En bas de l'immeuble, Jun envoya un message à son ami pour convenir d'un endroit tranquille où se rejoindre. Le message de réponse lui demanda de rester où il était et qu'il passerai le chercher. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la voiture de Shun en direction de son appartement. Pendant tout le trajet ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot mais une fois arrivée dans l'appartement de son ami Matsumoto ne tiens plus.

_ Pourquoi tu m'a appelé?

_ J'avais envie de te voir. J'ai pas le droit?

_ Si mais je m'y attendais pas c'est tout.

Le sourire de Shun lui répondit avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la cuisine pour revenir avec deux tasses de thé fumante.

_ Pour te réchauffer.

S'asseyant sur le sol devant la table basse, Jun attrapa la tasse entre ses mains. Laissant son regard se perdre au fond de sa tasse MatsuJun ne fit pas attention à son ami qui s'installa derrière lui. Sentant des bras passer autour de sa taille Matsumoto sursauta avant que la tête de Shun ne se pose contre son dos.

_ Il parait que tu te sens seul.

_ Comment ça?

_ Tes camarades m'ont appelé pour me dire que je te manquais.

_ C'est pas vrai!

_ Tu ne voulais pas me voir.

Resserrant sa prise sur le corps du Arashi, l'acteur enfouit un peu plus sa tête contre le dos de son camarade.

Shun le savait, il était le seul avec qui Matsumoto se transformait en gamin peu sur de lui. Faut dire qu'il en avait vécu des choses pendant le tournage d'hanaDan. Soupirant devant les questions idiotes de l'acteur, Jun posa l'une de ses mains sur celle de Shun avant de répondre.

_ Je voulais te voir mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais t'appeler.

_ Et pourquoi tu n'aurais pas pu?

_ Parce qu'on travail plus ensemble et que j'avais peur de t'embêter pendant ton drama.

Relevant la tête pour la poser dans le cou de Jun, Shun commença doucement à laisser son souffle le caresser.

_ Tu ne m'embêteras jamais même si t'appelles à 2h du matin.

_ Tu dis ça maintenant mais le jour où je le ferais tu...

Des lèvres se déposèrent à la base de son cou le coupant dans son élan avant que Shun ne le force à se retourner. Enfin face à face Jun pu admirer le sourire que l'acteur lui faisait sans pour autant le lâcher.

_ J'aimerais bien que tu m'appelle à 2h du matin pour me dire que je te manque.

Lui répondant d'un sourire, Jun le laissa le rapprocher un peu plus de lui avant d'émettre ses pensées à voie haute.

_ Oui mais toi tu es totalement fou.

_ C'est un problème?

Secouant la tête de droit à gauche, MatsuJun lui fit comprendre que non avant que Shun n'empêche sa tête de bouger en attrapant son menton.

_ C'est sur que toi tu dois pas aimer ça mais moi j'adorais entendre ta voie pendant mes nuits.

Le sourire de Jun s'agrandi alors qu'il comprenais quelque chose.

_ C'est pour ça que tu dors avec ton Mp3?

_ D'ailleurs tu ne voudrais pas partir en solo?

Le rire de Matsumoto se fit entendre dans le salon agrandissant le sourire de Shun avant qu'il ne s'avance pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle du Arashi.

_ Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir parce qu'on ne tourne plus ensemble?

_ T'aurais pu vouloir sortir avec ton nouveau partenaire.

_ Mais jamais personne ne t'arriveras à la cheville Oji-sama.

Les lèvres de Jun rencontrèrent de nouveau les lèvres de l'acteur avant qu'il ne les entrouvre pour y laisser passer sa langue. Le baiser se fit rapidement passionné avant que les deux amants ne se séparent à bout de souffle.

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

_ T'as peur de prendre la grosse tête?

_ J'ai peur de m'y habituer.

_ C'est pas un problème ça! Tant que tu restes avec moi!

Le rire de Jun s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce avant que Shun ne l'arrête d'un nouveau baiser.

Les bras de MatsuJun s'enroulèrent enfin autour du cou de son amant avant qu'il ne s'installe à califourchon sur lui. Resserrant sa prise autour de la taille du Johnny's, Shun le souleva sans mal avant de le porter jusqu'a sa chambre. Lorsque ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec le sommier, l'acteur se laissa tomber sur le matelas faisant attention de ne pas écraser le jeune chanteur.

_ Un jour il faudra que t'avoue à tes collègues qu'on est ensemble.

_ Pour qu'ils arrêtent de t'appeler quand je fais semblant de déprimer? Pas moyen !

Soulevant doucement le T-shirt de Jun, Shun déposa de petits baisers sur chaque morceau de peau découvert le faisant gémir de plaisir.

_ Tu te sers d'eux pour me voir? C'est mal ça.

Glissant sa main sous le pantalon du Arashi, Shun commença à lécher son torse tout en lui retirant son T-shirt pour de bon. Les doigts du Johnny's beaucoup plus patient que l'acteur, glissèrent doucement sur la chemise de Shun avant de se déposer en dessous.

_ Et en plus tu sèche le boulot !

Les mains de l'acteur dégrafèrent le pantalon du chanteur avant de le laisser descendre le long de ses jambes de Matsumoto. Le mouvement de Shun força Jun à relever la chemise de son amant, avant que l'acteur ne l'enlève de lui-même.

_ Impressionnant.

_ Je devrais te faire un strip-tease un jour.

_ Hmm ! Faudra planifier ça.

Le sourire de Jun s'agrandit alors que son amant laissait ses mains glisser le long de son torse avant d'atteindre sa fermeture éclair la descendant doucement.

Plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, Jun laissa son regard suivre le moindre des mouvements de son amant n'en manquant pas une miette. Ses mains se levèrent d'elles-mêmes avant de se déposer sur le torse dénudé de son amant. Caressant doucement les abdos finement dessiner de son amant, Jun laissa un gémissement lui échapper alors que ses mains attrapaient le jean de Shun avant de l'accompagner dans son mouvement afin de l'enlever.

_ Intéressé ?

_ Ca dépend de la suite.

_ Faudra bien que tu retournes travailler un jour.

_ T'as pas intérêt à me laisser comme ça !

Le regard de Shun se posa sur la bosse qui se formait sous le boxer du Johnny's avant de laisser un rire lui échapper.

_ Comment pourrais-je vous abandonnez comme ça Oji-sama !

Le rire de MatsuJun lui répondit avant qu'il n'enlève le dernier rempart à la nudité du Johnny's caressant son sexe à présent dénudé. Le gémissement de Jun raisonna dans la pièce, alors que la main de Shun enserrait son membre le masturbant lentement.

_ Est-ce que ça vous plaît, Oji-sama ?

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

_ Hm ! J'cru que tu voulais que j'arrête de te faire du bien.

Un nouveau gémissement échappa à Jun alors que l'acteur accélérait le mouvement de son va et viens. Les mains du Johnny's agrippèrent au sous vêtement de son amant cherchant à garder pied dans la réalité.

_ Tu veux peut-être que je passe aux choses sérieuses.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit avant que Shun ne se relève un peu retirant son boxer tout en laissant les mains de Jun caresser la peau qu'il dénudait. A présent nu, Shun s'allongea sur le corps du chanteur sans pour autant lâcher le sexe de ce dernier ne se lassant pas de ses gémissements.

_ Je croyais que… tu devais passer… aux choses sérieuses.

_ Impatient Oji-sama ?

Laissant ses lèvres embrasser le torse dénudé du Johnny's, Shun lui écarta les jambes avant de s'installer entre.

_ J'y viens mon chéri.

_ Pourquoi tu m'appelle pas toujours comme ça ?

_ J'adore t'embêter en t'appelant Oji-sama.

_ C'est pas marrant.

Attrapant les doigts de l'acteur, Jun les prit entre ses lèvres avant de les lécher d'une façon plus que subjective. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer l'agilité de son amant, Shun laissa échapper un gémissement rauque avant de faire un léger mouvement de hanche entre les cuisses de Jun le faisant gémir à son tour.

_ Tu es magnifique.

Relâchant enfin les doigts de son amant, MatsuJun lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de pousser un petit gémissement existant un peu plus l'acteur. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Shun fit glisser ses doigts le long du torse de son amant, avant d'insérer le premier à l'intérieur de Jun le faisant gémir de douleur.

_ Désolé. Ca ira mieux bientôt Oji-sama !

_ M'appelle pas comme ça !

_ Tu vois, ça va déjà mieux.

Un deuxième doigt entra dans son intimité rapidement suivit par un troisième avant que Jun ne morde son amant au creux du cou. Le rire de Shun lui répondit alors que le chanteur commençait à sentir le plaisir monter en lui. Laissant ses ongles griffer le dos de son amant alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre de plaisir l'acteur trouva l'endroit qui le ferait monter au ciel.

_ Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

Le sourire de Shun s'agrandit alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant avant de mieux se positionner à son entrée. Sentant le membre de son amant contre ses fesses, Jun laissa un gémissement lui échapper faisant un mouvement de bassin démontrant son impatience à l'acteur.

_ Doucement Oji-sama. Se serais dommage de te faire mal alors que tu es si brûlant.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du chanteur avant que son amant ne le pénètre doucement. Ses mains glissaient sur tout le corps de MatsuJun essayant de lui détourner l'attention de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur celle de son amant pour échanger un baiser plus que passionné avec lui.

_ Ca va, Oji-sama !

Sa seule réponse fut un gémissement de la part du chanteur avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement de hanche démontrant encore son impatience. Le rire de Shun lui répondit avant qu'il ne commence un lent va et viens au creux des reins de son amant. Les gémissements du Johnny's se firent de plus en plus fort avant que l'acteur n'accélère son mouvement le faisant crier de plaisir.

_ Doucement Oji-sama. J'ai des voisins quand même !

Un nouveau cri s'échappa des lèvres du chanteur alors que Shun s'amusait à le faire crier avec des mouvements de bassins à la fois lents et profonds. S'accrochant aux épaules de son amant, Jun essaya de retenir ses cris en se mordant la lèvre mais rien n'y fit. Le sourire de l'acteur lui répondit avant qu'il n'accélère de nouveau son mouvement. Rejetant la tête en arrière sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, Jun accompagna le mouvement de Shun de son bassin augmentant le plaisir de l'acteur.

_ Quel déhanché ! J'aime que tu sois si fort en danse.

_ Tait-toi et bouges.

_ A vos ordres Oji-sama !

Ses mouvement s'accélérèrent encore faisant crier un peu plus le Johnny's. Sentant les cris de son amant se faire de plus en plus fort, Shun comprit qu'il arrivait bientôt à la fin se qui le fit accélérer un peu plus son mouvement.

Un dernier cri échappa à Jun avant qu'il ne se libère entre leurs deux corps. Après un dernier mouvement à l'intérieur du Johnny's, Shun se libéra à son tour avant de s'écrouler à côté de son amant.

_ Wouah ! Toujours aussi doué, ne Oji-sama ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Déposant ses yeux sur le Arashi, Shun remarqua que son amant s'endormait doucement. Son sourire s'agrandit encore avant qu'il ne le blottisse dans ses bras.

.

Le lendemain matin, les Arashi avait de nouveau rendez-vous chez leur leader afin de travailler encore leur nouvelle chanson.

_ Alors Jun ? Ta soirée ?

_ J'espère que Shun était gentil avec toi.

_ Je parie qu'il t'a dit qu'on l'avait appelé.

_ Tu nous en veux ?

Voyant Matsumoto s'affaler sur le canapé sans dire un mot tout les Arashi ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris.

_ Ben ? Ca va pas ?

Récupérant le bloc note poser sur la table, Jun attrapa un stylo avant d'écrire dessus.

_ On travail la nouvelle chanson ?

Relevant le papier devant les yeux de ses collègues, Jun laissa un sourire en coin se former sur son visage.

_ ''Ca c'est tellement bien passer que j'en ai perdu la voie''.

Fin

J'espère que ce one shot vous aura plus parce que j'ai quand même eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais bon.

Chibi


End file.
